Cry Baby Lee Taeil
by Y0427Ai
Summary: Zico kesal, marah, dan membentak semua member— umm... bukan semua member, tepatnya hanya Taeil yang terkena bentakan dan amarah Zico hingga ia menangis karenanya. /ZiTae, TaeCo Block B. original fic by Pzicopath present for my birthday 042716 in RPW/


**:: Cry Baby Lee Taeil ::**

 **.**

 **Cast : Woo Jiho aka Zico, Lee Taeil**

 **Other Cast : Lee Minhyeok aka B-Bomb, Park Kyung and other member Block B**

.

.

.

.

" _Hei. Berhentilah menangis!"_ seorang lelaki menatap resah layar ponselnya. Ingin mengirim sesuatu yang manis tapi sepertinya kurang pantas. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba memutar otaknya yang berada di dalam kepala sekeras batunya. Ia menghapus kembali tulisan yang telah ia ketik. Kembali melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. "Dia punya yang lain untuk apa aku harus peduli"

Dia—Zico. Lelaki yang kini kembali focus pada layar dengan gelombang bergerak di hadapannya. Hanya sebentar. Ia kembali mengeram kesal. Dia tak bisa membuat musik jika wajah seseorang yang seperti menahan tangis merasuk dalam pikirannya. "Sial!" umpatnya. Dia bangkit dari kursinya terburu buru, mencoba mencari ponselnya yang di lemparnya ke sembarang arah.

Ia baru saja akan memanggil orang yang ia buat menangis—dalam konteks dia penjahatnya. Namun, sebuah panggilan di layar ponselnya, menghentikannya. Dia buru buru mengangkatnya. "Ya, Kyung?"

" _Kau berkelahi dengan Taeil hyung lagi?"_ Park Kyung—salah satu member Block B yang memiliki waktu hidup terlalu lama bersama Zico itu terdengar meninggikan suaranya. Dia kadang tak mengerti apa yang dillakukan Zico, tapi sialnya ia tahu apa yang sedang di lakukan bayi besar yang menjadi leader boyband mereka tersebut.

Perasaan bersalah kembali menghantui Zico. "Kyung, katakan aku akan—" Zico sedang mencoba mengimi imingi Kyung bahwa ia akan memberikan Park Kyung benda benda mahal asalkan menyampaikan permintaan maafnya ada main vocal mereka—Lee Taeil, seseorang yang sedari tadi menghantui pikirannya.

Belum sempat Zico menyelesaikan ucapannya, Kyung memotong " _Dia baik baik saja, Minhyuk hyung sudah membujuknya dan membersihkan namamu"_

"Minhyuk lagi?" Zico bergumam.

" _Ha? Apa? Apa yang kau katakan?"_

"Lupakan! Katakan pada Minhyuk hyung, terima kasih telah memanjakan si crying baby itu"

Zico mematikan ponselnya, kembali melemparkan ponselnya ke sembarang arah. "Kurasa aku sudah gila" bisiknya kemudian menatap langit langit studio musiknya.

.

.

 _Hei, Hyung. Terkadang kau memperlakukan ku tidak adil. Kau baik pada semua orang tapi tidak padaku_

 _._

"Kita akan mulai rekaman" Zico—Leader Block B itu baru saja mengatakan tentang A few years later, lead single atau sejenisnya. Studio rekaman itu cukup untuk menampung tujuh member Block B di satu tempat yang sama. Mereka duduk di sofa panjang yang berdapan dengan meja. Diatasnya terdapat selembar kertas. "Lagu baru untuk comeback" Zico nyengir. Dia baru saja memberikan kejutan untuk para membernya.

"ASTAGA! Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk ini" Jaehyo—Lelaki berwajah ulzzang itu menyuarakan hatinya. Dia ingin sekali menyanyi—bersama yang lain tentu saja. Dia rindu Block B—serindu fansnya pada mereka.

Zico memutar instrumennya. Membuat seluruh member menatapnya tak percaya. "Kita sungguh akan mencoba yang baru. Aku akan membuat fokus pada vocal kita." Pyo Jihoon terlihat tidak terima, tapi dia tersenyum ketika membaca lirik demi lirik syair yang tertulis di lembaran putih di hadapannya.

"Ini lagu yang bagus, meski partku pastilah akan sedikit" magnae terlampau lucu itu memajukan mulutnya. Tidak sinkorn dengan suara huskynya sejujurnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan suara yang pas untuk setiap partnya, secepatnya kita akan mulai rekaman" Zico menatap satu per satu membernya. Yukwon terlihat mengangguk angguk mengerti, dia akan melakukan yang terbaik—seperti sebelum sebelumnya.

"Minhyuk, bagaimana caramu menyanyikan bagian ini" suara merdu Taeil membuat Zico merubah fokusnya. Dia dapat melihat dua orang member yang lebih tua darinya seperti sedang berdiskusi. Minhyuk bahkan sedikit bingung bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan Taeil.

"Mereka akan mulai lagi" Yukwon mengambil earphonenya, memasang ke telinganya dan meningkatkan volumenya. Hal yang selalu terjadi akan di mulai. Leader muda yang berbakat akan selalu bertengkar dengan yang lebih tua darinya hanya tentang soal sepele. Taeil sepertinya tak mengerti dengan baik keinginan Zico, siapapun tahu pria itu mencari perhatian darinya. Hanya saja—Zico terlalu kekanakan dan Taeil mirip bayi.

"HARUSNYA KAU BERTANYA PADAKU! AKU YANG MEMBUAT LAGUNYA" suara Zico seperti sedang meledak. Taeil membuang wajahnya, dia sukses membuat Minhyuk memucat. Zico sedang menatap lead dance mereka itu tajam. Minhyuk tak ingin tiba tiba Zico menyuruhnya untuk menggantikannya.

"Zico benar Taeil hyung. Dialah yang paling mengerti lagu kita ini" Minhyuk pribadi yang pendiam namun hangat. Dia tak mau masalah sepele seperti Taeil yang sedang merajuk mengundur waktu comeback mereka. Zico akan melakukan apa yang ia mau. Dia selalu mampu memporak porandakan segalanya. Dia leader kejam tanpa manner.

Park Kyung tertawa canggung, menarik tangan Zico kemudian membawanya keluar dari ruangan. Tidak akan ada yang berjalan dengan baik jika Zico mengamuk. Dia terlalu mengenal teman baiknya itu.

.

 _Aku hanya ingin perhatian dan wajah imutmu. Hahahaha_

 _._

Membenarkan letak topinya. Zico memainkan pensil di tangannya, sesekali mengetukkannya di meja, sesekali memutar mutarnya. Dia terlihat fokus dengan bagian Jaehyo yang sedang menyanyikan beberapa bait lagunya di ruangan di hadapannya. "Dengar hyung, bisakah kau naikkan sedikit nadanya. Di bagian akhir tekan. Seperti ini." Zico selalu hebat sebagai composer dan dia seorang produser yang tidak perlu di pertanyakan kemampuannya.

Jaehyo mencoba. Zico berdecak, hyungnya itu belum membuat telinganya merasa pas. "Coba berlatih dahulu. Aku akan memutar lagunya, atur nafasmu hyung!" kembali arahan berguna ia berikan.

Jaehyo mencoba kembali beberapa kali, hingga—

"PAS" sejujurnya kata pas dari Zico lebih indah dari kata 'I love you' dari Naeun A-Pink di kamus seorang Ahn Jaehyho. Dia menghela nafas lega, duduk di sofa dan tak menyangka dia menghabiskan banyak waktu hanya untuk menyanyikan yang part yang sedikit lebih banyak.

"Taeil hyung, come in" Zico melihat di coret coretan liriknya. Taeil masuk ke dalam ruang rekaman. "Kita akan mulai" Taeil mengangguk—menandakan dirinya siap.

Music mulai terdengar melalui earphonenya. Dia menarik nafas kemudian mulai bernyanyi, tapi tidak lama hingga—

"Ulangi" suara Zico menginterupsi. Satu kata, tanpa masukan, itu artinya benar benar buruk.

"Maafkan aku!" Taeil berbicara dari microphonenya.

Kembali suara music terdengar. Taeil kembali bernyanyi. Zico menarik nafasnya, wajahnya bisa terbilang kurang senang. Park Kyung mengambil alih microphone yang langsung terhubung dengan earphone Taeil. "Ada apa dengan suaramu, hyung?" Kyung bertanya. Mewakili Zico yang sepertinya sangat kesal.

"Aku baik baik saja. Aku akan mencoba lagi"

"Sekali lagi" Zico memutar musiknya lagi. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama, Zico melempar kertas di tangannya. "HENTIKAN ITU LEE TAEIL!" teriaknya marah.

Hening.

Sepertinya Zico sungguh sungguh marah.

"Hentikan atau aku akan mengundur come back kita" Taeil hampir menangis mendengarkan kalimat itu. Kapan lagi? Taeil bisa melihat wajah kecewa member lain. Zico mengambil ponsel dan jaketnya. "Kita selesai untuk hari ini. Aku duluan"

BLAAM—

Suara pintu dibanting terdengar. "Sepertinya dia sungguh sungguh marah" Jihoon sudah siap dengan rengekkannya.

"Tidak apa apa hyung. Zico hanya sedang banyak pikiran. Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik" Minhyuk mencoba menenangkan Taeil yang masih membatu di ruang rekaman.

Dan suara tangis Taeil terdengar setelahnya.

.

 _Aku hanya tak ingin menyakitimu, tapi caranya mungkin sedikit salah_

.

Mendung—

Zico tak melihat ada satupun bintang di atas sana. Dia hanya sesekali merebah dan menikmati semilir angin di penghujung musim dingin yang rasanya menusuk tulang. Rasanya lebih baik di sini. Sendirian dan menenangkan diri.

"Dia menangis dan tak ingin pulang dari studio" Minhyuk menepuk bahu lelaki yang selalu berusaha keras untuk Block B. "Kalian terlalu banyak ke salah pahaman. Kau seperti tidak kenal Taeil saja"

"Dan kau seperti tidak mengenalku, hyung" Zico berdecak. Sebuah senyuman terukir di bibirnya. "Kau sudah membujuknya?"

"Sangat keras dan dia tidak menurut, kurasa kau perlu turun tangan" Minhyuk tertawa setelahnya. "Good luck! Kuharap dia—" belum sempat Minhyuk menyelesaikan perkataannya, Zico berlari ke arah jalan raya. Mengehentikan sebuah taksi dan menaikinya. "tahu bahwa kau yang paling peduli padanya" Minhyuk tertawa kecil. "Dia bahkan tak mendengarkanku sampai akhir, brengsek!"

.

 _Satu permen untuk senyuman. Satu kacamata untuk tawa. Satu ikan untuk aegyo. Satu lagu untuk suara indahmu yang memanggil namaku. Segalanya yang kupunya untuk kebahagianmu._

.

"Sampai kapan kau akan di situ?" suara itu dikenali Taeil. Dia mendongak, menemukan Zico dengan nafas tersenggal di ambang pintu ruang rekaman. Matanya terlihat membengkak, Zico sendiri tidak tahu dia harus iba atau harus tersenyum. Hyungnya itu terlihat menderita sekaligus imut.

"Aku sedang marah denganmu"

"Berisik!" Zico menarik lengan Taeil. Menyeretnya keluar dari studio. "Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan tenggorokanmu? Kau merasa tidak enak masih memaksa suaramu keluar, kau kira Bees akan menerima suara crack mu itu?"

"Kau tahu?"

"Aku produsermu, aku leadermu" Zico menarik nafasnya. Melepas jaketnya dan memberikannya pada Taeil. Dia menyuruh taksinya untuk berjalan kemudian, "Aku adikmu hyung. Berikan aku alas an mengapa aku bisa tidak tahu?"

Taeil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Zico itu—

Sedikit hangat. Tentu saja dia memberikan jaketnya baru saja.

"Kita periksa tenggorokanmu, dan memperbaikinya, setelahnya kau bisa rekaman lagi."

Taeil mengangguk. "Terima kasih Zico aaa~"—dan memberikan sebuah senyuman dengan wajah imutnya. Sesuatu yang dinanti Zico sebenarnya.

"Ya—ya." Sedikit ada kegugupan di suaranya. "Lagipula aku menyayangimu. Teruslah ada di sisiku, hyung" malu malu.

"Kau sedang menyatakan perasaanmu padaku?" Taeil itu selalu to the point tentang yang ada di hatinya.

Hening—

"Turunkan aku disini!" Zico turun dari taxy. "Antarkan dia ke rumah sakit! Hyung, usahakan kau memeriksa otakmu juga, ok"

Taeil terdiam. Sedikit lama ia mencerna pernyataan Zico padanya. Dia kemudian tertawa setelahnya. "HAHAHAHA OTAKKU SUNGGUH BERGESER!" dia membuka kaca jendela di sampingnya. Menyembulkan kepalanya dari sana dan berteriak kencang. "HEI ZICO, AKU TIDAK MEMAKSUDKAN BEGITU!"

Zico hanya melambai, dia berharap Taeil tak melihat senyumnya. "Ya, sepertinya aku juga perlu memeriksa otakku" Angin awal musim semi bertiup kearahnya. "Sial! Ini dingin!"

* * *

END

 _Happy birthday_

 _Taeil Them._


End file.
